narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fade into the Moonlight
Deletion Why deleting it? It already aired in Japan and it will be online in no time like always.Norleon (talk) 09:55, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :Not yet. Read the spoiler policy too see why. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 10:06, April 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Episode pages are not to be created until the episode has been released and aired, or it is a violation of the Spoiler policy. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 10:19, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Shakhmoot ALWAYS does the same thing so how is this anything new? Shakhmoot, you always create episode pages early, being upset because someone beat you to the punch is ridiculous. In fact, I remember you getting at me for this once. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 12:11, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :@Omega: I'm not being upset, I usually creates the episodes articles before 10-20 mins and you created this article before 100 mins of streaming. By the way, I took a warning for violating this spoiler policy rule before and then I become very careful about that. Please don't be upset and it's good to help the wikia without making any conflicts. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 12:26, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :: I am not being upset, I'm just saying what I thought. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 12:51, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Baki's powder Is that a jutsu or just a tool? --OmegaRasengan (talk) 13:23, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :I think it was just a tool. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 20:07, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Kabuto trivia Perhaps it should be mentioned that in the original anime portrayal, Kabuto was shown to wear his basic attire, while this episode has corrected that as he wears a shirt just like he did in the manga chapter.--Elveonora (talk) 15:55, April 4, 2013 (UTC) it's already done on anime-manga differences Kunoichi101 (talk) 20:24, April 4, 2013 (UTC)Kunoichi101 Much appreciated.--Elveonora (talk) 20:25, April 4, 2013 (UTC) HEY Where is my image of the konoha noob getting owned??Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 20:04, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :It was removed because it was inappropriate and added wrongly. In any case, we do not put images in the episode articles, except for the episode tile in the infobox. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 20:05, April 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah maaan, I have so many images of those fodder getting their asses handed to them. Is there a place where I can add them instead??Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 20:08, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :::No. Images on this wiki are only to be used to represent specific scenes, they aren't there to be used to make articles look better and biased. Such images belong on an internet forum, not a wiki. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 20:13, April 4, 2013 (UTC) oh maaaaan Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 20:21, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Edo Tensei shinobi Ok, about the Edo Suna and Kumo shinobi Kabuto summoned this chapter. Going by recent discussions about deleting certain characters coughIwaBodyguardcough, and the fact at least one of those was deleted already, I propose that we only create articles on those two if something significant happens to characterise them. If they get named or use an unique technique in the following episodes, for example. Otherwise, they don't seem any more significant than the ones Kabuto summoned in the Chikara arc. Omnibender - Talk - 02:40, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Hana? Why is she listed in the credits? I don't she her anywhere in this episode. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 22:22, January 23, 2014 (UTC) :She was in a patrol with her dogs after Kabuto took some of Hayate's DNA and went out. Before escaping, he encountered Hana in that scene. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 22:26, January 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Now I remember.--OmegaRasengan (talk) 23:10, January 23, 2014 (UTC)